La Doncella de las Nieves
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Misteriosa y solitaria era ella, la podían ver algunas veces en medio de las montañas y los enormes árboles que adornaban aquel lugar, muchos creían que era un fantasma, un cuento para niños, ella se creía indiferente a todo lo que la rodeaba hasta que un hombre la pudo visualizar.


Cuando el Frío se vuelve Cálido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los Fans.**

**Un pequeño shot Navideño, disfruten! (Universo Alterno)**

Habían pasado 2500 años desde que este se formó luego de una gran erupción en medio del frío invierno, el _**Monte Fuji **_lugar sagrado para la cultura Japonesa, en sus laderas podemos encontrar cinco hermosos lagos que le rodean, además de algunos santuarios Budistas y arcos Torii . Allí en lo más alto en la corona nevada se encontraba un ser especial, uno que no sabía bien lo que era pero sí sabía el propósito de su existencia, su espíritu se elevaba de forma natural cada que llegaba el invierno, el otoño por su parte era el dulce despertar, la Primavera se le estaba permitido disfrutar, no así el Verano ese sol radiante en el cielo le hacía daño, por lo que caía en un profundo sueño que la hacía olvidar cada momento vivido anterior, pero nunca su propósito, eso no.

Al despertar en medio de hojas secas sintió una leve humedad en el aire, sus ojos marrones destellaban como el sol de verano, uno que no podía ver ni mucho menos tolerar, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando al fin llegó su esperada estación esa que la revitalizaba por completo, su nívea y blanca piel era una seda y un singular brillo perlado le acompañaba, caminaba por los alrededores tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, llenándose los pulmones de ese frío tan peculiar, a la vez que con sus dedos esparcía la blanca nieve por alrededor de los frondosos árboles que eran su eterno acompañante, uno muy fiel por cierto, pues con sus casi dos mil años allí había visto como crecía cada uno de ellos, nunca había emitido palabra alguna, solo observaba y acariciaba cada corteza de los grandes árboles que la superaban en tamaño.

Un día recorriendo su hogar se dio cuenta de algunas cosas que no le parecían familiar, vio algunas edificaciones y seres organizados realizando cierta actividad, observaba con fijación cada uno de los movimientos de esos "seres" llamando su atención pues nunca había visto algo así, de pronto sintió que estaba muy cerca de ellos, quiso alejarse pero la curiosidad pudo más, se dio cuenta de que aquellos llevaban telas que tapaban sus pieles, de forma casi imperceptible paso sus dedos por sus brazos desnudos, ella nunca había sentido frío ni nada, mucho menos vergüenza, no conocía ese termino, su menudo cuerpo se sintió extraño entre esas personas, aunque estaba a cierta distancia no dejaba de pensar y mirar cada detalle de ellos.

De un momento a otro las personas comenzaron a dispersar, ella sintió aflicción de no poder observarlos por más tiempo, entonces unos ojos azules se toparon con los de ella, y el dije que llevaba alrededor de su cuello cambió, de blanco invierno a un azul zafiro intenso, solo que ella no se dio cuenta. Inmediatamente activó su escudo y desapareció, una enorme burbuja la protegía y no permitía que nadie pudiese verla, pero entonces esos azules continuaban observándola con incredulidad, se acercó despacio, cada paso que daba provocaba un aumento de los latidos del corazón de ella, ¿sería posible que la viera en realidad? pensó- quiso moverse pero por alguna razón sus piernas no reaccionaban, sentía como un imán que la tenía atorada a tierra, en menos de lo que esperó ese par de orbes azules estaban plantado frente a frente.

-¿Quién eres? preguntó él hipnotizado por su hallazgo

Ella lo observó pero no dijo nada, extendió una de sus manos y la posó sobre los labios de este, dejándolo más confundido aún.

-Sabes, no deberías andar desnuda... ¿estás perdida? ¿necesitas ayuda? - agregó contrariado.

-Vamos dime algo, no te haré daño. Puedes confiar en mí! - aseguró el azabache

-¿Confiar? repitió ella en voz alta, era la primera vez que se expresaba así, se asustó un tanto y se tapo la boca al escuchar su voz.

-Eres extranjera, ¿no entiendes lo que digo? insistía el hombre... mi nombre es Ranma Saotome ¿cual es el tuyo? preguntó haciendo señas pensando que ella no entendía nada.

-Confiar! exclamó ella nuevamente

-No, no, no puedes llamarte así, te llevaré al santuario y te prestarán ayuda, mientras puedes cubrirte con esto- señaló él entregando su abrigo y dejándolo sobre los pequeños hombros de la chica, entonces cogió su mano e intentó mover sus piernas pero ellas no cedieron ni un solo centímetro, volvió a insistir pero una fuerza superior lo hizo caer sobre la húmeda hierba.

Quedó boca arriba admirando la belleza de la misteriosa chica, su melena azul como la noche, y esos ojos enormes color avellana llamaban mucho su atención, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que su mano no estaba fría, era tan cálida como estar en la calidez de su hogar, ¿cómo podía ser posible si ella estaba completamente desnuda y en pleno invierno? no comprendía, pero si sentía una atracción sin igual por aquel ángel, porque eso parecía ella, algo totalmente fuera de lo común, sus ojos transmitían inocencia, un alma pura, su corazón se estremeció al meditar en ello, pero algo más se movió en su interior.

-Bien, si no quieres venir conmigo entonces no te puedo ayudar...

-¿Ayuda? dijo ella dubitativa, no la necesito... volvió a responder

-Vaya, entonces si entiendes lo que te digo... ¿me dirás tu nombre al menos? insistió él

-Akane- respondió ella con sencillez

-Que bello nombre Akane, si quieres comer puedo llevarte a ese lugar- indicó con su mano

-No puedo abandonar mi hogar- dijo ella con urgencia- debo irme! agregó

-¿Espera, adónde?

-Allá- señaló hacia arriba en la corona de su monte

-No puede ser que vivas allí- replicaba incrédulo Ranma

-Adiós- se giró y comenzó a caminar-

El chico veía como ella se alejaba y no sabía si seguirla ante tamaña locura o desistir de la idea descabellada de su mente, no estaba preparado para ascender el monte, no conocía a la chica aunque se viese dulce, pero sintió al igual que Akane cuando lo vio, una especie de imán lo atraía a ella. Entonces sus pies caminaron detrás de ese ser de luz.

Akane por su parte podía oír cada pisada de su acompañante no invitado, pero decidió no prestar atención, sabía que no sería posible que lo siguiera hasta la mismísima punta de su **Monte Fuji , **luego de caminar por varias horas el sol comenzaba a descender y aunque fuese invierno la noche caía fría como tempano y más junto a ella, cuando dejó de oír los pasos cansados del chico se detuvo a mirar, lo vio sentado abrazándose así mismo intentando calentar su cuerpo en un insípido movimiento.

Caminó hasta él y comprendió que se congelaría al paso que iban, la misma prenda que horas antes él había puesto sobre sus hombros la posó sobre el congelado cuerpo del hombre que yacía a sus pies, él se asustó por su atrevimiento pero más cuando la volvió a ver desnuda ante él.

-No lo necesito, por favor cúbrete del frío- replicó

-Necio, ¿así es toda tu raza?

-¿Raza? y ¿tú qué eres? gruñó molesto

-Soy La Doncella de las Nieves, todo a tu alrededor me pertenece, el Invierno es mi eterno amante, y la nieve alimenta mi espíritu. Y ¿tú quién eres?

-Pues solo soy un hombre que porta el honorable título de Samurai, lucho día a día por el bien estar del pueblo al que pertenezco, intento vivir en armonía con la naturaleza y poseo un gran espíritu de lucha.

-Samurai- es interesante... ¿Aún tienes frío Ranma Saotome?

-Un poco, ya pasará-

Entonces ella hizo lo impensado, simplemente lo abrazó de frente pasando sus manos por debajo del enorme abrigo de piel, Ranma quedó paralizado al sentir el menudo cuerpo de la chica sobre su pecho, no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir un calor acogedor, él frío intenso se desvanecía poco a poco, la calidez de su regazo era sin igual, sus huesos agradecían tanta tibieza y su corazón latía al ritmo de cien caballos a todo galope por su contacto.

-¿Estás mejor? preguntó ella preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba ni decía nada.

-Sí, es solo que... creo que deberías llevar puesto el abrigo

-¿Te incomoda verme así?

-No, digo eh... sí , es que ... no es común... no me hagas caso- respondió casi tartamudeando-

Ella se alejó de él y por un momento extrañó esa cercanía, se levantó majestuosa ante sus ojos y con un movimiento de manos cubrió su cuerpo de una seda que parecía ser nieve, una especie de vestido tapaba su bello cuerpo.

Debo continuar Samurai de la montaña, pero desde aquí podrás regresar a tu hogar, espera que amanezca y verás.

-No quiero, iré contigo! exclamó

-No creo que puedas llegar hasta allá... pronto caerás en un sueño profundo y no recordarás nada... dijo ella tocando la punta de la nariz de él- entonces sin poder replicar los ojos de Ranma cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio y el sueño.

Al despertar una pequeña brisa rosaba su rostro, abrió sus ojos y de súbito miró a su alrededor pero no la encontró, ¿habrá sido un sueño? pensó, pero entonces una tristeza enorme invadió su ser, caminó en círculos pensando si ella era real, decidió regresar a su pueblo natal, al llegar lo recibían gustosos su amigos quienes luego de decirle que estuvo perdido una semana completa le advirtieron no regresar a las inmediaciones del Monte, lo extraño era que estaban en pleno invierno y la corona del majestuoso Fuji se veía sin nieve, un clima templado y extraño invadía y desconcertaba a los ciudadanos, por su mente pasó un montón de posibilidades pero la más lógica aunque sin sentido era_ ella, Akane, l_a recordaba tan clara como la imagen del lago que tenía en frente, comenzaron a esparcir rumores y temores, las cosechas se perderían por el clima que había, pronto se acercaba la pascua y no caía ni un centímetro de nieve, la estación más fría del año no era igual que siempre, y todo el trabajo de ellos se vería truncado, porque aunque el frío no era el clima predilecto de muchos la vida tenía un orden, y ese orden no estaba llevándose a cabo.

Por otro lado Akane comenzaba a debilitarse, intentaba enfriar su alrededor pero de su cuerpo no salía nada, el clima templado no era su aliado y sentía cada vez más lejano poder llegar a la corona del Monte, su hogar. Se preguntaba ¿cómo era posible? si ella era "La Doncella de las Nieves" su estación estaba presente, caminó sin cesar hasta que el calor no le permitió continuar, sus piernas flaquearon y sus rodillas tocaron el caliente suelo.

-No podré llegar... susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos

"Será primera vez que tendremos un Invierno tan caluroso y sin nieve" ese era la nueva oración que se oía por doquier. Ranma quien estaba cada vez más preocupado, observó desde abajo que la punta del Hermoso Monte se encontraba sin un ápice de nieve, su corazón hizo mella y pensó lo peor! corrió a su hogar cogió lo preciso y sin despedirse plantó rumbo hacia el Monte, debía encontrarla y saber que estaba bien, sino no podría vivir con ello en la consciencia,

Uno de sus amigos lo vio cruzar rápido y lo siguió.

-Ranma! ¿a dónde vas tan a prisa?!

-Hermano, Ryoga! exclamó él, debo salvarla!

-¿A quién? insistió-

-El invierno!

-No puedes volver, el Monte nunca ha sido explorado mas allá no sabes con lo que te puedas encontrar!

-Es mi deber! como Samurai proteger al pueblo, dile a todos que en la Pascua Nevará!

Con esas últimas palabras el oji azul se adentró en los suburbios de la montaña, caminó sin cesar y solo se detuvo para beber agua, el calor era sofocante, pero el hermoso sitio le otorgaba lo esencial para sobre vivir; agua.

Recorrió varios días muy cansado pero con un solo objetivo en mente, ENCONTRARLA A TODA COSTA, no había más opción. Casi atardecía al tercer día de búsqueda cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo agotado, la frustración y la desesperación hacían estragos en su mente.

-¿Dónde estás Doncella?! Gruñó fuerte

De pronto un peculiar brillo chocaba contra el reflejo de su espada, lo miró curioso levantó la vista y la vio, se encontraba en el suelo y tenía un aspecto débil, su piel se tornaba rosa por el calor y su menudo cuerpo se veía tan frágil que no era ni la sombra de la belleza majestuosa que vio hace semanas atrás. Corrió hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Despierta Doncella! exclamó con ahínco- necesitamos tu Invierno! el pueblo te necesita, la Pascua no será lo mismo sin ti- agregó con esmero.

Ella no daba luces de nada, y el poco brillo de su rostro se apagaba con el pasar de los segundos.

-Te llevaré a tu _Corona _Doncella! es una promesa de Samurai, aunque sea lo último que haga! exclamó decidido, se levantó con ella en los brazos y comenzó su viaje rumbo a lo desconocido, pudo percibir una leve mejoría en el estado del cuerpo de Akane, cada que ascendían su piel se tornaba más blanca, y ese brillo perla con el que la conoció volvía a ella, pero no despertaba, intentaba apresurarse pero el cansancio y la fatiga lo detenían por momentos para poder alimentarse e hidratarse, conforme llegaba más alto el frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos, ella se veía muy recuperada pero él comenzaba a decaer, a mayor altura sentía como sus pulmones se esforzaban por brindarle el oxígeno necesario. Aún con todo y las inclemencias del clima, y el estado físico malogrado nunca se dio por vencido, continuó con ella en su regazo si debía morir lo haría con orgullo pero solo después de dejarla en su bendita _Corona_, no antes.

Al fin llegaba a un sendero muy bonito rodeado de flores de cerezo- pensó si eso sería un paraíso, el calor que ella emanaba comenzaba a quemar su pecho y de pronto vio una gran cascada de agua emanar vibrante! cayó de rodillas al suelo posando a la Doncella sobre el sendero de cerezos, al instante ella abrió los ojos y lo vio rendido a sus pies, algo abrumada miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que estaba en su anhelado hogar, pudo deducir que aquel Samurai era el responsable de que ella llegara a su entorno perfecto, pero cuando quiso darle las gracias, se dio cuenta de que el corazón de este estaba tan frío como la nieve que brotaba de ella.

Pronto las lágrimas asomaron a sus avellana y bajaban de forma estrepitosa por sus níveas y suaves mejillas, un dolor punzante en el pecho hacía que doliera respirar.

-No! gritó con profunda tristeza y rabia por no poder demostrar lo agradecida que estaba de su acto tan noble.

Se levantó con fuerza miró a su alrededor y exclamó:

-Para qué se me dio este poder si no puedo salvarlo!

Sentía una fuerza interior inexplicable, acarició su congelado rostro y susurró:

-Tú vida por la mía, Samurai del Monte Fuji

Con sus manos comenzó a expandir su nieve por toda la corona de su hogar, un crujir enorme se sintió en todas partes y los aldeanos pudieron ver la punta nevada nuevamente, Ryoga solo podía pronunciar un solo nombre, el de su amigo. Y esperaba que regresara pronto a casa.

Con su poder mágico levantó el cuerpo inerte del hombre que le ayudó y protegió, lo posó sobre su lecho de cerezos, lo besó en la frente y con la convicción firme en el corazón esperó un nuevo amanecer.

Al alba y con un cielo completamente cubierto y nieve por doquier aquel Samurai abrió sus azules, sentía un peso extraño en el pecho, se acomodó y al sentarse pudo ver la belleza que lo rodeaba, pero una en especial, la seda que le envolvía no solo era nieve sino miles de flores caían por sus piernas y un brillo de luz le cubría toda la silueta, pudo ver entonces su forma real, aquella era "La Doncella de las Nieves", sonrió de felicidad y dolió el pecho cuando su nuevo corazón comenzaba a palpitar, ella lo escuchó y volteó feliz al ver que su querido monte había hecho realidad su deseo. La vida de su querido Samurai, aunque esta vez sería distinto.

Porque estaba escrito en los antiguos manuscritos, que entre tanta imperfección se levantaría un hombre, uno de corazón sin maldad que salvaría a la Doncella de las Nieves, y solo aquel seria digno del corazón de ella.

Sus corazones estaban destinados a estar juntos, porque ella merecía un compañero y solo uno podría protegerla y salvaguardar el Invierno, sí, aquel Samurai sería su eterno amor en su Monte Fuji, Ranma se acercó a ella sin vacilación tomó sus cálidas manos que ya no quemaban, ella lo escudriñaba sin parpadear.

-¿Cómo es posible? preguntó él...

-Porque era hora de que mis otoños rodeada de hojas secas fuese distinto, porque el invierno debía ser imponente junto al único merecedor de mi amor, mis primaveras serán dulces y coloridas y los veranos en los que deberé ausentarme estarás tú, protegiendo mi querido monte, mi único amor, solo tú mi querido Samurai.

Sus vidas se unieron aquel día en que solo él pudo verla, a los pies de la montaña, fue entonces que este se atrevió a besar sus delicados labios justamente el día de Pascua, en donde la gente del pueblo salió de sus hogares a ver como la nieve caía junto a flores de cerezos, en perfecto orden, en uno maravilloso la primera nevada de Navidad.

**Fin._**

_**Estimado lector este shot no estaba planificado, un buen amigo preguntó y zaz! Salió esta bonita historia, espero les haya gustado, es muy distinta a lo que suelo escribir, al decir verdad me gustó bastante, utilicé mucha metáfora, y muchas estrofas salieron como versos, ya saben que se escribe con cariño. **_

_**Si les gusta, voten y comenten. Y si pueden Recomienden! **_

_**Casi se termina el año así es que Felices Fiestas! y gracias por leer y acompañarme en cada uno de los fics de este 2019, un abrazo desde Chile. Una fans más de Ranma 1/2**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


End file.
